The Microscopy and Advanced Imaging Core supports investigators in the Liver Center requiring specialized microscopic and imaging technology. The core has evolved in recent years to meet the needs of investigators for new technology and also provides training for laboratory personnel or investigators in the techniques offered. The Director and Board of Consultants provide expertise in interpretation of microscopic images and advice as to what imaging technology is most appropriate for a particular experimental need. Services currently provided by the core are the following: consultation to potential users concerning the feasibility and appropriateness of microscopic or other morphologic techniques for a given project; facilities and technical expertise for advanced imaging and morphologic analysis as well as assistance in the interpretation of the resulting data; education of Center members in newer techniques, including confocal microscopy, in situ hybridization, F.I.S.H., and immunocytochemistry; creating opportunities for collaborative research in areas of mutual interest; and training to graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, clinical fellows and technicians interested in learning microscopic imaging, or other morphologic techniques for use in their research projects.